


Sweet Temptation

by lillian850516



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian850516/pseuds/lillian850516
Summary: 簡單粗暴的ABO車。





	Sweet Temptation

全圆佑一早就被宿舍里浓浓的信息素给弄醒了，空气里弥漫着欲盖弥彰的芳香剂混合汗水的味道。

他茫然的盯着天花板眨了眨眼睛，蜜桃和蜂蜜的香气甜腻的钻入鼻尖，充盈着整个房间。

队里的omega中只有一名拥有这样的味道，尽管权顺荣从成年以来便仰赖抑制剂度过了漫长的时光，全圆佑还是闻得出来他身上特别的香气，甜美而饱满，贴近体温后散发的更加诱人细腻，像是融化在浓稠的蜂蜜中。

另外一种截然不同的味道也缠绵在蜜桃里传来，是清凉的薄荷，清爽如微风，又像星期天早晨透过窗子洒在身上的晨光。

他立刻知道是哪两个人一大早便欲求不满的扰人清梦，全圆佑无奈的叹了口气决定走出房门。

 

/

才走到金珉奎的门口，便听见半掩的门内男人沉重的呼吸声和经过压抑的呻吟，全圆佑神态自若的推了门走进去，眼前的情景他毫不意外。

拥有细长双眼的男人只套着一件明显过大的白衬衫，甚至没扣扣子，双腿大张的坐在房内书桌上，他的衬衫领口滑落，露出白嫩的肩头和布满零星吻痕的锁骨，权顺荣因为腿间男人凶猛的攻势无法自抑的将头微微后仰，沦陷在金珉奎一下比一下更用力的舔弄中。

金珉奎一手压在权顺荣光滑而肉感的大腿上，闭着眼睛将舌头送入更深处，他的舌尖与后穴粘腻的内壁互相纠缠，在全圆佑进来前他已经帮权顺荣做过润滑，噗滋噗滋的水声伴随着权顺荣的呻吟传入房内所有人的耳朵。

“啊⋯⋯珉奎、不、不行了⋯⋯”权顺荣因为发情期而强烈感受到的空虚使他忍不住哭喊起来。

金珉奎站起身来，怜爱的抹了一把权顺荣额间汗湿的黑发，手上却毫不留情的紧紧圈住他硬到开始流水的性器。

“哥哥还不能射，我跟圆佑都还没开始呢。”

权顺荣半睁着哭红的眼睛，水气氤氲，像被人欺负了的小兔子，半咬着唇瓣，脸颊红的像是要滴血。

“圆佑不想插进来吗？”权顺荣无辜的看着站在门边的人，一边说着一边自己将大腿掰开，他张着双腿，露出被金珉奎舔舐的泛着水光的红肿穴口，水淋淋的像被操开了的蜜桃，前端硬起的性器抵在柔嫩的小腹上。

权顺荣的脸因为发情而红红的，眼里水光弥漫，金珉奎转头看向踌躇不前的哥哥低声笑了一下，“哥还愣着干嘛啊？”他瞄了一眼全圆佑因为兴奋而肿胀的裤裆。

全圆佑走上前去，挑起权顺荣尖尖的下巴“就这么想被我操吗？嗯？”

他一边说着一边解开裤链，“先帮我舔硬了。”

 

/

权顺荣跪在床铺旁的地板，磕的他膝盖有些疼。

全圆佑的信息素是略为苦涩又辛辣的兰姆酒 ，散发在空气中，呛的权顺荣头晕脑胀，他小心翼翼的伸出粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔了一下抵在眼前已经涨大的紫红色性器，有些前列腺液冒出，权顺荣修长的手指包住阴囊搓揉，全圆佑闷哼了几声，扶在他后脑勺的双手轻轻施力警告权顺荣别再玩弄。

权顺荣没一会儿便把茎身舔的湿漉漉的，全圆佑再也无法忍耐这样不痛不痒的轻柔舔舐，按住权顺荣下身用力一挺便直直顶入他喉头柔软的嫩肉，又热又湿，权顺荣涨红了脸被顶的喘不过气，全圆佑无法克制的开始往他的小嘴抽送。

金珉奎显然也没放过权顺荣的打算，他的乳尖被男孩锋利的犬齿叼着厮磨，金珉奎像还没断奶的狗崽子般吃的啧啧有声，权顺荣痛的忍不住开始哼唧，他难耐的挺了挺身子却被金珉奎掐住细腰，乳尖又红又肿，乳汁开始泌出，像断线的珍珠淫秽的沿着金珉奎的下巴流淌。

“嗯⋯⋯⋯哥好甜呀。”金珉奎在他洁白的胸脯上舔弄着，宛如牛奶制成的鲜奶油甜腻又浓稠，弄的权顺荣随着发情而涨起的两团小肉和立起的乳头湿答答又红润润的，分不清究竟是因为金珉奎的唾液，还是他自己胸前不断因为吸吮而流淌的乳水。

权顺荣嘟着肉肉的嘴巴含的辛苦，全圆佑摆动着下身感觉到快要到临界点了，猛然拉开权顺荣。

“⋯⋯⋯嗯啊？”权顺荣不解的抬头看他，伸着舌头喘气，全圆佑笑了一下拍拍他柔软的臀办，“宝贝坐上来，我要射在里面。”

他的后穴因为发情已经分泌了许多体液，又被金珉奎折腾了好一会儿，权顺荣呜咽着爬上眼前人的大腿自己撑开后费劲的吞下巨物。

全圆佑插入的瞬间感觉到内壁黏膜紧紧的吸住他的性器，又湿又滑，他一下一下的开始往上挺动，权顺荣嗯嗯啊啊的伏在全圆佑肩头被操，不忘委屈巴巴的和金珉奎接吻，金珉奎捧住权顺荣的脸蛋用心的舔吻粉嘟嘟的唇瓣，像吃果冻一样，勾缠着舌尖再顶弄到牙齿，尝到他嘴里方才为全圆佑口交时前列腺液的腥咸。

权顺荣不知道全圆佑抽插了多久，他每次都顶的又快又猛，权顺荣泪眼迷茫的呻吟着，又被推倒在床铺上，更浓烈的蜜桃味散发着，全圆佑眯起眼凑近他的肩窝处嗅着。

 

太甜了。

多想恶狠狠的将他拆吃入腹。

他每下挺进都恰好撞在敏感点上，权顺荣大张的双腿间不断传来水声，全圆佑压抑着想标记他的冲动在后穴内射精。

权顺荣喘着气还没反应过来，前胸全是因为高潮而流出的奶水，金珉奎便挺着性器将他翻了过身从后头进入。

“不⋯⋯不要！太深了⋯！”权顺荣跪着四肢着地，一边哭着要往前爬，却被金珉奎紧紧的掐住细腰往后一拉，用力的撞击在敏感点上。

权顺荣双腿紧紧缠住男人的腰间，从体内不断散发出馥郁的香味，像妖艳的鲜花盛开有蜜液滴落，金珉奎低下身子，伏在他颈肩低语，你可真是个贪婪的宝贝，两个人都没办法满足你吗？ 权顺荣修长的脖颈布满潮红的痕迹，他微微后仰，全圆佑垂下眼帘从上而下看向他沉迷情欲的脸庞，既天真又淫邪，不断哀求着发出身体尚未被满足的讯号。

他的脸孔与他贴近，亲了亲权顺荣粉嫩的嘴唇，权顺荣哼哼唧唧的玩弄着自己胸前胀痛的乳尖，不一会儿软肉又被全圆佑抓在手里蹂躏，胸前的乳汁还在分泌，沾上手心又黏又腻。

权顺荣在失去意识的前一刻感觉到他浑身被Alpha的气味所包围，全圆佑恶意的在他脆弱的后颈处来回舔弄，权顺荣挣扎着想让他别再碰触自己敏感的腺体，却只能湿着眼眶呻吟着承受金珉奎深深的顶入。被狠狠撞上深处时他绞紧了内壁，颤抖着由前端射出乳白色的液体，金珉奎加快了速度，也低吼着在他体内泄出。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快樂


End file.
